


【51】逃亡乐队

by Cherrie_bomb



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrie_bomb/pseuds/Cherrie_bomb
Summary: 1 樱桃（cherry）5 杜松子酒（metaphorical gin）摇滚乐队ABO，1主唱&吉他手，5鼓手。
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Kudos: 3





	【51】逃亡乐队

  
—1—  
六月艳阳。  
初夏的加州炎热的气息弥漫，热浪吹拂进窗户。  
表演中的乐队。强烈的鼓点、吉他的轰鸣声，低沉的贝斯。  
台下人潮涌动，随着节奏摇摆舞动。手里举着酒杯和啤酒锡罐。燥热的空气弥漫在室内。  
  
汗水浸透崔然竣身上的白色背心，勾勒纤细的腰身。低腰蓝色牛仔裤、一双经典的高帮黑色帆布鞋。  
湿润的金色发丝粘合、一束束支棱起来，凌乱里透露着美感。左手节骨分明的纤细手指按压吉他弦，右手里捻着一个黑色拨片，涂了红色指甲油的手指不停拨动琴弦演奏。  
  
微微挺起的肩胛骨、那俊美、弯曲的脊背。少年的难以捉摸、变幻不定、销然夺魂、灵动狡黠的魅力。让见者神魂颠倒。杏仁形的指甲尖端随着节奏敲打着吉他琴身。  
  
深色的烟熏妆，棕色眉毛，柔顺的金发。  
他挑起半边的眉毛，带着唇环的性感嘴唇动作，对着话筒用单纯的音调，唱出内容性感挑逗的歌词，脸上是甜蜜的微笑。贴近话筒唱歌时，他纤长的颈部曲线暴露在空气中，白净的皮肤下能看见隐约泛蓝的血管。  
  
  
视野向后，舞台更高一阶处。  
  
一座架子鼓后面，休宁凯一头黑色松散的卷发。他的五官本身就生得性感，简单地稍微打扮就能让他引人注目，即使处在舞台偏后的位置。  
他穿着纯黑色的皮夹克。里面配了条黑白花纹衬衫，最上面的扣子没有系上。领子大开着，露出v领的里衬。挂在他脖间的银质饰品闪熠冷调的光。形状好看的耳廓上装饰着环型状的耳骨夹。  
  
他节骨分明的手里抓着木质鼓棍，交替打击鼓面。结实、明亮、集中、有力度地奏出丰满的节奏。  
  
汗水凝结他的黑发，顺着手臂和颈部流淌，随着动作滴溅到鼓面上，留下比浅米色稍深一点的水迹。  
  
  
  
  
演出中场的休息时间。  
  
崔然竣放下手中的吉他在支架上。转眼就消失在后台出口。  
没有人注意到他的步伐比平常更快。空旷的走廊回荡着他一个人的脚步声。他微皱的眉间是不为人知的焦虑，径直向一个目的地赶去——休息室。  
  
急匆匆地甩开门，撞击在墙上发出沉闷地咚声。  
  
房间里空无一人。大多数人都在化妆间准备下一场的妆容和服装。他直闯进更衣室，将凳子上的衣物扯开扔到一边，找到了自己的背包。  
  
胡乱拉开拉链，在背包里翻找抑制剂。  
  
一直以来都记得按时使用，可是今天忘记带了。  
  
不知道为什么没有带，已经无暇思考了。  
四肢失去了力气，变得软绵绵的。热度不管不顾就爬了上来。松开手响起背包掉在地上的声音。他倚靠在更衣室的隔板上，蜷缩着弯下腰，用一只手臂抱紧自己。  
此刻喉咙发不出声，感到小腹似有火燎。痛苦地半跪坐在瓷砖的地板上。迷茫之中意识变得更加模糊。隐约还想到一会还要回到舞台，来不及担心怎么处理这突发事件，已经无力站起来。  
  
  
  
  
干净的毛巾擦拭好木质鼓棒，放置回鼓面上。  
扶正表演时因太过卖力而倾斜的吊镲杆。重新检查了所有的零件，并将它们旋紧装好。做完了所有调试。  
  
休宁凯离开场地，到休息室旁的自动贩卖机买可乐。  
  
随着易拉罐环被拉开的清脆响声，还有一声气体的声音。清凉的液体，爽口又缓解了热度。他品尝着舌尖的味道。顺着喉咙吞咽下去。  
  
除了可乐的甜味，还尝到搭配混杂着其他的一些东西。  
他仔细闻嗅辨别空气中的味道，是一股甜丝丝的，像是甜品的味道。  
  
但是不一样。要更清新，是水果。  
  
深呼吸吸入一大口空气——新鲜的果实像刚从树枝上采撷下来，还挂着透明的露水。  
  
  
  
顺着这味道，来到了休息室。  
  
休宁凯接近那扇门，要不是在更衣室，会让人误以为是无意撞闯入了一座果园，甜美的香气尽从门缝间流溢飘散。  
  
甘美甜蜜的气味熟悉得让人亢奋。  
  
休宁凯开始释放自己的信息素，试图安抚被困在更衣室里正备受煎熬的人。  
  
干净清亮的烈酒带一分辛辣、顺着门缝流进去，从崔然竣的四周缠绕上来。还有一丝杜松子芬芳怡人的香气。  
  
令人迷醉、浓郁和醇厚。这份具有异国情调的洋酒信息素，风格和特征是那么独一无二，从来不会被认错。  
  
“然竣哥，你在里面吗？“休宁凯隔着门板向里问。  
  
意识到来者的崔然竣缓缓打开门，抬起朦胧的视线。  
他双眼下有着阴影，汗水弄花了他的眼妆，亮片像是泪水淌过一样的痕迹，脆弱又令人心碎。他的脸色惨白，仅剩下的色彩只有嘴唇的鲜红和双颊泛上的异样潮红，病态的样子显得十分迷人。  
  
“进来。”  
更大开合地开启了更衣室的门。崔然竣脸上露出荒诞的笑容，像是觉得自己现在狼狈的处境有点好笑，大多数是对自己的无奈。  
  
关上门的瞬间，他毫不抗拒地倒在休宁凯的怀里。弟弟熟悉的味道扑鼻而来，比平时更敏感地闻到淡淡的烟味，香醇的杜松子酒味弥漫在他鼻腔。  
  
崔然竣身上的热度如同在发烧一样，休宁凯将精致的手指放到他的额头上。被触摸的时候，皮肤开始滚烫发红。崔然竣的脸颊变得更绯红，情欲正被燎燃而起。  
  
休宁凯的另一手顺着崔然竣性感而瘦削的脊背缓缓上移，他身上的衣服已经被汗水浸的湿漉漉的。手隔着那件背心感受到·他的身体。  
  
手指滑过他洁白光滑的皮肤。小心剥开后颈散乱因汗水贴在上面的头发。指腹轻轻贴在那寸上，腺体的旁边。  
靠在他的怀中的人。被触碰到此处时，轻微地颤抖了一下。  
  
休宁凯贴近上去，用牙齿啃咬. 陷进那块软肉里。  
  
馥郁的果香和甜蜜气息的汁水，像是咬破了一颗新鲜饱满的艳红色的车厘子。休宁凯扶住他的腰，手臂施加力道更加搂紧。将杜松子酒味的醇和的信息素注入其中。两种味道纯洁美妙的温柔混合在一起。  
暂时标记让崔然竣身上的热度安定不少，带来些许安全感。  
  
休宁凯的脸贴近崔然竣，轻轻吻了吻他张开的嘴唇，带着汗珠咸津津的。再咬上他滚烫的耳垂、怀中人浑身颤动，直打哆嗦。  
  
崔然竣两条纤细的光胳膊环抱上休宁凯。灯光照亮的炎热潮湿的、他的脸，异常清晰，仿佛放射着它自身微弱的光辉。  
  
“快点上我。”他耳语，几乎是请求。  
喘息着呼出的热气洒在两人近在咫尺的距离，散乱的淡金发丝垂在他额前，已被汗水浸湿。湿润地与那泛红的双眼一样。他将惹人怜爱的视线对上上方。  
  
杜松子酒让他的心变得灵敏，却让他的头脑变得麻木。被这样的信息素围绕已经进入了迷醉。况且酒精本身就有催情的作用。  
  
在休宁凯信息素的挑逗下，崔然竣进入了发情状态。  
  
他盯着休宁凯那双深邃的眼睛， 察觉到欲望在休宁凯变得黯色的瞳孔里燃烧。休宁凯用食指关节抬起崔然竣的下巴，给了他一个热烈的吻。  
  
危险、又易燃的酒精。现在遇到了火焰。肆意地被点燃。  
  
崔然竣纤细的手指梦游般地在休宁凯身上划过。omega信息素无休止的邀请，让alpha的身体也产生了一些反应。他把手伸到弟弟的胯下，用手隔着黑色皮裤描摹起线条，果然那根硬着。  
崔然竣眼神暧昧的眼睛，艳丽的嘴唇，有着勾魂摄魄的魅力。如同伊甸园红的苹果、光滑等待采摘。他那光泽的、可爱的充满活力的双腿，没有并得很紧，而是微微打开着。下面已经湿透了。  
  
两人健康却缺乏经验的身体烦躁到了极点。新鲜的肉体求欢、暧昧和激动、温柔旖旎的、快乐的萌芽。  
  
腰间传来休宁凯解皮带的声音，金属搭扣清脆的响声。  
  
当炽热的硬物抵上将探索的地方时，崔然竣那张娇憨的脸上闪现一种半是快乐、半是痛苦的蒙、胆怯的神情。  
  
“哥，放松。”  
休宁凯拍拍他的臀尖。更加大角度地打开崔然竣的腿间。  
  
休宁凯的性器尺寸巨大，入口处艰难地只吞吐进头部。  
“呜唔………………”喉间流泻出呜咽。  
虽然已经很湿，被强行撑开的感觉还是非常不好受。未经人事的穴道，正本能地排斥入侵的异物，蠕动着要它推挤出去。肉穴收缩挤压着裹在里面的肉棒。烈酒的辛辣的味道刺激得他眼角流出生理性的泪水。  
  
“啊、好疼…………好疼啊，休宁、”崔然竣哭泣地抱怨，又是向alpha求助。现在唯一的本能就是依赖休宁凯。渴求他把自己从这该死的痛苦中解脱出来。只有靠他。就如同溺水的人抓住救命稻草。他就像解药，离开他一无所有。  
  
休宁凯缓缓将性器进至最深处，顶弄寻找着角度。  
擦过某处时，无尽痛苦中引起一丝陌生的快感，崔然竣愉悦的声音从口中逃逸出来。  
  
“这样还疼么？“  
休宁凯嘴上这么询问着，用龟头牢牢抵住、将滚烫的坚硬研磨着那点。无意识般做着危险又让人崩溃的行为。  
  
“等等、………”崔然竣逃离似的扭动腰肢，”那里……不要、………“，于是休宁凯开始集中攻击那点。  
抽插数次之后，休宁凯抬起他的一条腿，将崔然竣整个人靠在墙上，更加深入交合，下身的水声越来越大。  
  
“呜呜呜……”崔然竣的身子都软了，无力地靠在休宁凯身上，抓紧他的衣领。下面水也越来越多，顺着大腿根流到臀尖，顺着大腿内侧下滑，“不行…………唔啊…………。“  
体内的性器一浅一深抽插着，他也不由自主的跟着动作发出舒服的呻吟  
  
“然竣哥的声音真好听。”  
  
“嗯……不是。”  
自己也不知道自己在回答什么了。被固定住腰部，敏感点被持续撞击，腹部深处涌起一阵又一阵快感，崔然竣的眼神都涣散起来，张嘴发出忘我的呻吟。  
  
……要疯了……………  
  
刺激之中，更夹紧了窄穴，强有力的撞击和顶弄几乎把崔然竣逼疯，他半闭上眼睛，把头在休宁凯的肩上，断续地发出动情的喘息。最终还是没能经受住，内壁剧烈收缩着地高潮了。  
休宁凯射之前把性器退了出去，将精液尽数喷射在崔然竣的大腿和膝盖上。  
  
待呼吸慢慢归于平静，情热燃烧褪尽。  
  
他们重新准备登台演出。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
—2—  
正式签名了公司，乐队开始了境内演出。  
  
打包好自己的行李，并交给代理人装入拖车。  
他们坐上路边一辆停着的敞篷复古汽车。驱车来到加利福尼亚边界的酒店。安顿行程，检查了场地，预先演练，将所有事情忙完。  
  
安逸悠闲的下午，一片完全清澈的天空下。  
反射过来的阳光，好像一颗光彩夺目的白色钻石带着无数道细长光线。一颗枝干粗壮的榆树树叶的柔美的影子，在房子外面护墙板上摇曳，隐约斑驳的阳光在填补的树枝间颤动。  
  
似蜜的阳光顺着休宁凯鼻梁优美的弧度滴下，他穿过树荫和树丛的浅灰色的石砖道，那里绿荫浓密，白色的花朵盛开芬芳馥郁。他来到泳池旁。  
  
六月的阳光，让一切都显得色彩鲜艳。  
  
红白相间太阳伞的阴凉下，半光着身子，崔然竣倒在一张白色帆布躺椅躺里、娇嫩的身子从容地倚在靠垫上。用半边手肘支撑着蜜黄色的肩膀、柔软光滑，袒露着的脊背。  
  
一旁唱片机里放着他喜欢听的唱片、他正对着泳池里的同伴佯装风趣的嬉笑、鼻子里哼上一声。嘴里似乎在轻快地跟着音乐的调子唱着歌。  
可爱的收缩进去的腹部、短裤的松紧带下、在泳裤里包裹的、美妙的隆起的臀部线条，以及两条大腿的外侧。那瘦削、裸露的肩膀和金色头发间的那道发缝。  
  
他正低头望着从一旁的桌上拿过的透亮玻璃酒杯，里面是装满冰块的鸡尾酒和香草冰淇淋。  
  
在强烈的阳光下，他妩媚可爱的神态渐渐模糊。  
他的下嘴唇相当丰满，嘴唇红得像舔过的红色糖果。他用手指捻过冰淇淋奶油的顶端用糖水浸泡过的一颗樱桃，随意地放入嘴里。之后吐出被唾液润湿而闪闪发亮果仁核，放在手心把玩。  
  
他看见走来的休宁凯，半脱下太阳镜，眼尾上挑的眼睛都眯成了一条线，露出一个热情的傻笑。  
  
崔然竣从躺椅上起身，走向泳池。像是跳水的孩子一样异常敏捷扑通一声朝前跃去、引起巨大的水花。  
他又缓缓游回到了泳池边，水里冒了出来。光滑、白皙、被水浸湿了他的脸庞，他用右手将湿润的金发往后拨，露出的饱满额头。  
  
他将泳池里晶莹闪亮的水泼到休宁凯身上，休宁凯往边上一躲，还是被弄湿了衣服。  
  
“帮我。”崔然竣说着朝休宁凯伸出了手，在空气中晃了晃。休宁凯弯下腰，伸手抓住了崔然竣的那双手，但却被紧拉住一拽，失去平衡地跌入水池。  
  
冰凉的泳池水从四方涌来，好像是坠入蓝绿色的天堂。他划动手臂冒出水面，身边传来崔然竣没心没肺的笑声，休宁凯也跟着他笑了起来。  
  
火热的阳光融化了杯中的冰块，与鸡尾酒混合在一起。  
  
  
  
  
1，2，3、……  
双倍速敲打。更快、更快。  
时而交替着敲击节奏镲。 音色清脆。  
清亮的金属声，配合稳健低调沉稳的鼓声。  
  
休宁凯大拇指上横贴着一条胶布带。指骨、腕骨，匀称的手腕。波浪形的暗黑色头发、琥珀色的眼睛，冒汗的鼻尖。两片富有诱惑力的嘴唇，他的衣领口开得很低、露出皮质项圈，还有凸起的喉结。  
  
他手上的动作干净利落、和其他乐手保持着协调的合作。手握鼓棒巧妙地控制力度和速度，技巧娴熟。  
  
崔然竣调整着电吉他，将插头插入圆孔。他扭了扭调音旋钮。第一次校音后用手稍用力拽几下弦，再校一下音。  
  
一头仔细打理过的细软金发。他穿着红色连体飞行服和黑色长靴。鼻梁华丽的形状，轮廓分明的下颚线，肌肉线条流畅的手臂。宽阔的肩膀，往下逐渐变细的后背。  
  
休宁凯在舞台上也经常盯着崔然竣看。  
  
从后可以看到他红色尖领和金发之间发亮的后颈皮肤。窄胯，小巧圆翘的臀部，被特殊材质的衣物包裹。匀称好看的小腿肚线条。  
  
他变幻莫测、生气蓬勃的风姿、从头到脚都叫人欲火中烧。荷尔蒙爆发的表现。  
  
休宁凯用手腕控制一连串的鼓槌敲击。接着转动鼓棒，从虎口，手指间隙、翻转。自由转动鼓棒，仿佛和它是一体，轻松自如。接着凑近话筒和声。  
  
乐队演出的气势锐不可当。台下的人吼叫随着音乐挥动手臂，氛围猛烈。  
  
崔然竣操纵手中的吉他，触弦、联奏、震音。  
他改变了弹琴的手势。难以弹出的独奏和弦，音准出众地快速拨弦。  
  
梦幻一般的灯光，强烈的金属音游走。  
  
  
  
  
表演结束后的晚上。在外面吃了饭。  
休宁凯独自回到房间洗了澡，换上一件黑T恤。  
时间还早，他决定出去散散心。走出酒店，来到街上。  
五光十色的霓虹灯招牌、还有酒吧里传出闷闷的音乐声。在节奏强劲的音乐中，他避开跳舞的人们，穿过游廊 。下楼到酒吧间去喝酒。  
  
酒吧间里弥漫着那种昏暗的、叫人难以忍受的石榴红灯光。大厅里很多人围坐在沙发那边喝酒。形形色色的年轻人，不一样的造型，他们三两成群的聚集在一起，拿着酒杯交谈。  
  
休宁凯找了个相对安静的角落坐下。一只手肘靠着吧台。向调酒台里的酒保要了一杯调味金酒。独自喝了一会。  
  
不一会，边上来了一个中年男人搭讪。  
  
男人身穿红色的铆钉夹克，脸上还画着夸张乌黑的眼线。对方的信息素飘了过来，浓重的尼古丁味，还带了一丝汽油味。是个alpha。  
  
“我看了你们下午的表演。鼓打得很好。“男人宽厚的手掌拍了拍休宁凯的背部，休宁凯勾起嘴角礼貌性地一笑。  
“谢谢。”  
  
“你多大了？”  
“19。”  
  
“那个金发婊子就是你们的主唱？”  
休宁凯挑起单边的眉毛，向男人这边投去视线，直直地盯着他。黑色卷发的刘海遮住了他半边的眼睛。  
  
“亚裔，又是omega。他可以唱出更高的音，音域很广。我很喜欢他的风格，很大胆。”  
  
“你们最好把握住机会。”中年男人语气里满是轻浮， 他自说自话地继续说道，“omega本身就很稀缺，更别说在乐队了。你们的音乐很不错，电台里没有这样的东西。我是个唱片制作人，你可以先给我一些你们录好的样本。我认识几个好的广告商，可以把你们介绍给他们。“  
  
男人从一边酒桌扯下一张便签，从口袋里掏出一根钢笔。就着吧台写了起来。  
  
“拿着这个，我的房号。“  
  
他将纸条推到休宁凯面前，至他视线的范围内。  
“晚上让你们的主唱来我房间，我可以和他好好谈谈这个。”  
  
“我觉得这里有什么误会。”  
  
休宁凯侧头斜睨，黯色的瞳孔瞪着他。像是一匹狼发觉自己的领地被同类入侵。  
  
男人没有反应，倒好像是遇到什么不懂事的孩子一样无奈地摇摇头。  
  
“听着。如果他今晚做得好的话………“‘  
他压低了音量，空气中尼古丁的味道更重了。对休宁凯劝导的语气，把这事说得像家常便饭一样。  
  
“你们就有更多机会。他有个天赋就是在舞台上放的很开。我觉得也许他在那方面也做得这么棒………”  
  
听到这句话休宁凯在口腔内下意识地伸舌顶了顶脸，眼神也变得冷漠了些。男人伸出手，想把手放到休宁凯的肩膀上，却被毫不忌讳地给避开了。  
杜松子酒的味道无意识地向四周释放，势头强势地盖过了尼古丁味。  
  
两个alpha之间的紧张气氛，引得酒吧里的原本在大声交谈的几人降低音量并朝着里看来，正在吧台后擦酒杯的酒保也停下了手中的动作。  
  
“不了，谢谢你的好意。”  
休宁凯很明白对方的意思。他放下酒杯。 “我们和公司也已经签了合约。”  
  
没有商量的余地。他从位置上起身，准备离开。扔下一张美元付了酒费。临走前也不忘留下了一句。  
“还有。我们宣传的是音乐，不是裤裆。”  
  
男人仍旧不依不饶，对他的背影喊道，。  
“如果你们改变主意…………可以来这里找我。”  
  
没有回头，他摆了摆手。随后离开了酒吧。  
  
  
  
  
回到酒店房间时，一片漆黑。  
休宁凯伸手打开墙上的开关，顶灯忽闪几下，视线清晰起来。屋子里没有看到崔然竣的身影。只有床上散乱扔在那的衣物，一看就是匆忙间换下的。  
  
休宁凯想着崔然竣可能是还在外面。这个时间，应该还是和乐队其他成员在一块喝酒。  
  
  
这时一个声响从卫生间隔间传来，是瓶子掉在地上的声音。随后，伴随着传来一丝像是痛苦的呻吟。  
  
休宁凯沿着声音的源头走去，更多的声响从卫生间里面传来，一如既往的低沉带着柔软的嗓音。他伸手按下把手，没有上锁，门被轻易地打开了。  
  
浴室朦胧的水汽中，崔然竣正依靠在浴缸边，维持着一个半坐半站的姿势。他张开嘴唇、一副慵懒的撩人姿态。  
只有上身穿了湿透的白色衣衫，肉体半遮半露。柔软、红润的嘴唇被蒸汽更润上一层色彩。  
  
他手里拿着的花洒喷头正不住地往外喷着水，被他抵在下身。他正在用花洒自慰，嘴里发出难耐的声音，脸色潮红。看到来人是休宁凯，并没有停下手上的动作。  
  
他把头向后仰去，半转过脸，牙齿咬着它的亮闪闪的下嘴唇，嘴里不断呻吟。光溜溜的脖子上，汗珠顺着肌肉的线条滴流而下。松松垮垮的衣领间是大片裸露的胸口皮肤。情色的一幕。  
  
不知不觉休宁凯已经来到他跟前。  
  
他握住崔然竣的手腕将花洒更用力抵在穴口上。受到刺激，崔然竣的腰肢扭来扭去，摆脱不成。崔然竣在休宁凯那双深邃的眼睛注视下，热度更度攀升了上来。  
他脸上满是渴望的神色，休宁凯灵敏的耳朵听到了他呼吸节奏中的某种细微的变化。眼神往下看到他的胸口，胸前的两粒乳尖，隔着半透明的衣服，红得像樱桃一样。  
  
手丝毫不移地做着不可抗拒的刺激，随着崔然竣身体一抽搐，到达高潮。他的后穴里大股流淌出淫水，混合着清澈的温水，喷溅在两人之间。双腿间一片狼藉，嘀嘀嗒嗒地淌到瓷砖地板上，场面如同失禁了一般。  
  
一片炙热的气氛里，崔然竣倚在休宁凯的身上，他湿漉漉的、纠缠在一起的睫毛一眨一眨，脸颊通红透亮。微微颤抖的嘴唇在休宁凯攻势凶猛的亲吻下变得软绵绵的，带些嘶哑的嗓音发出哼哼声，尝起来两片香草夹着奶油车厘子软糖。火辣的热度没有减退，反而被拉入完全发情状态。  
  
剥下崔然竣身上半透明的衬衣，休宁凯拉开裤间拉链，把自己身上其余的衣服通通脱掉。  
  
崔然竣在浴缸里赤裸裸地跪趴着摆好姿势，性器插进他身体时发出舒服的呻吟。在滚滚的雾气中，休宁凯扶住他的腰猛烈地插入。身下传来崔然竣更加甜腻和色情的呻吟，抑扬顿挫、婉转动听。  
摇晃交合的动作伴随浴缸里的水声。在强烈的热气、明亮的灯光中晕头转向，崔然竣的手臂撑着浴缸内壁，皮肤和关节泛粉色，缀满水珠的金发滴着水，正红着脸表情淫荡的回头看着休宁凯的动作。  
  
顶到生殖腔的时候，崔然竣声音拔高了几度，扭动着腰部向前逃离。但又被休宁凯拉回胯部，更加套弄在欲望播发的性器上。性器顶着入口处，更加深入。崔然竣的呻吟又增加了几分甜度，伴随着呜咽和哼哼声。穴道一阵痉挛和紧缩，穴口紧紧咬住阴茎的根部，夹得休宁凯差点射在里面。  
  
崔然竣被他翻过身来，抬高了双腿，他精瘦的腰腹因为弯折起了褶皱。甜蜜湿润的感觉和颤动的火焰、兽性和美感在某一点交融在一起，他身上一丝不挂，一绺秀发挂在前额上。张开的嘴唇果冻似的嘴巴，炽热、柔和地泻出动听的声音。  
  
崔然竣眼睛湿漉漉地看着休宁凯。休宁凯黑色的卷发每一丝都散发着性感。那张异国风情的五官和脸，角度锐利的眉峰，眉毛清晰野生的毛流，美得像是沙漠里的玫瑰。  
  
他深深吸入一口空气，喉咙间发出抽气的声音。仿佛是感到缺氧窒息又危险兴奋。休宁凯咬紧牙关一下顶入他的生殖腔，崔然竣发出一声痛苦的尖叫，同时在休宁凯背上用指甲留下一道抓痕。  
他的两条腿横搁在休宁凯腰间，更加收紧，没有拒绝也没有抵抗。直到休宁凯在他的生殖腔里成结。  
射精后的性器退出被欺负得红肿的后穴，白浊混杂着淫液从里面流淌而出。  
  
崔然竣隐隐露在外面的半边大腿和半边肩膀的肌肤上的泛着微光、挂上亮晶晶的液滴。他胸口起伏着调整呼吸，勾起一边的嘴角，微笑着。如同果实一样被干至烂熟。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
—3—  
游转各地，在美国本土巡演地很顺利。  
  
逃亡乐队的潜力是前所未有的。  
他们放荡不羁的风格、疯狂和毁灭，渴望与反抗的呐喊，震撼世界。乐队陆续登上各大杂志的封面。  
新专刚推出一周，唱片脱销。  
演出费也水涨船高，紧接而来的日程排满了整个日历，也包括去海外巡演。  
  
事业一路飞升，崔然竣和休宁凯两人彼此也疯狂、笨拙、不顾体面地相爱了。那种互相占有的狂热、只有凭借实际吸收、融合彼此全部的灵魂和肉体，才能得到缓解。  
  
炎热的夏日，他们肆意交缠，依偎在身侧，感受的炽热。  
  
漆黑的夜幕，金色的路灯灯光像星星。  
午夜公路上的汽车，他和他开着超速档驰骋。浪漫又危险的味道，在热度与汗水里肆意相爱。  
一路狂奔不顾红灯的阻拦，快车道上的节奏是十五分贝。  
行驶中将双手伸出车外，从敞篷车里站起身，张开双臂迎面惬意的晚风，自由地无拘无束。  
燃烧殆尽所有热度，仿佛没有余生到来一般。拥有一切，亦或一无所有。  
沉浸其中，不去关心接下来会发生什么事。  
  
没有终点，如同加州的夏日从来没有结束过一样。  
  
怀着不成熟的爱彼此相爱，地狱烈火凝聚起的淫欲。  
他们无休止地做爱，在欲望的勃发下浑身发僵。利用空间和时间的任何一个天赐良机互相抚摸。  
  
“请乘客们回到座位，飞机即将降落………“  
  
两人从座位上起身，疯癫地大笑，互相推搡着一同挤进了飞机上的卫生间。咔嗒一声上了锁。  
  
崔然竣前后摸索着裤子的口袋，翻找出装药丸的塑料袋。  
他在两人之间摊开手心，白色的，黑色的扁平药丸。让休宁凯挑选。  
休宁凯端倪了几秒，随后食指指了指一颗白色的，崔然竣用两指捻起一颗，丢在他嘴里。并留了一颗黑色的给自己。  
剩余的全都数尽倒进了抽水马桶，并用力地一个劲踩冲水阀。  
  
广播里传出电流的声音，开始播放用日语的广播。他们并没有听懂里面在说什么。只是随着机身一阵激烈地摇晃，东倒西歪地差点失去平衡。  
  
”Oh，等等。我觉得是我们要落地了。“  
慌张中崔然竣一手扶住墙壁，有一丝夸张的成分，他故意装出一副受惊的表情。  
“没有。“休宁凯若无其事地说，靠着另一侧的墙壁，直直地看着崔然竣的眼睛。  
“没有。“崔然竣重复他的话。  
他们不约而同地发出笑声。  
  
崔然竣把一只胳膊伸到外套口袋里去掏香烟，一边仔细看了看自己右面的肩膀。打火机搭扣清脆的响声，冒出一束明亮的小火苗。他嘴里叼着烟正凑近点燃。  
休宁凯瞧着他抽烟，在一片青色的烟雾中，一小撮香烟灰也跟着落了下来、他望着崔然竣的嘴唇。  
  
崔然竣身穿一件蓝色牛仔外套。身上散发着果树林里的芬芳，樱桃的酸甜。  
他经常显得笨手笨脚，疯疯癫癫。又似乎有点堕落，里面衬衫下面的纽扣也没有扣好。流动着一种不易捉摸的活力，散发着同样的气息。  
他嘴里正咕哝着什么，一双骨节纤细、手指纤长的手夹着香烟，上端还留下了齿印，嗓音媚人地往上一扬。  
  
崔然竣吸一口烟接近休宁凯，并将烟吐出来，张开有烟味的嘴使劲亲了休宁凯一下。享乐的神经已经暴露出来。他们短暂、贪婪地抚爱亲热了一番。  
  
崔然竣一下坐到洗手台上。他两腿大敞开对着休宁凯，毫不顾忌的姿态，没有一丝矜持。灵活的手伸去解开休宁凯身上豹纹丝质衬衫几颗纽扣，摸上他的胸口。  
  
皮肤白暂的另一只手解开了休宁凯的皮带和长裤的拉链，探入其中抚慰起他挺立的性器。崔然竣邪恶又得意地一笑，神情古怪的朝休宁凯瞅了瞅.。  
  
崔然竣长成那副妖媚的样子，那张富有表情的嘴，两片娇嫩的嘴唇在一丝有点儿傻气但又非常讨人喜欢的微笑中张开了。像是一只火红的狐狸。杂志封面上的性感小猫。  
他是个狂野少年……他是个炸弹。属于他的樱桃炸弹。  
  
崔然竣勾过休宁凯的脖子，一手攀上他的肩膀。急不可耐地将嘴唇用力贴上去。他很擅长接吻。灵活的舌头，世界上最甜的嘴唇，非常、非常的火辣。带来情欲至极的吻。  
  
崔然竣的双腿主动地缠上休宁凯的腰部，因为交合次数太多，可以直接顺利进入。抽插之中，他呻吟的声音很轻，脸红红的带着笑容，伸出舌头舔嘴唇，口红被亲吻晕染开来，沾到手侧，又蹭到白色衬衫上。他享受着纵情恣意交合、欢快的情趣，脖子上的银色链条choker，随着被摇晃的动作在白炽灯下闪闪反光。  
  
休宁凯将他转身按在洗手台镜前，狭小的空间里他们的下体紧贴在了一起。崔然竣扶着墙从后被性器插入。休宁凯握住他的腰激烈的冲撞，胯骨一下下撞击崔然竣的臀部，隔间里充斥粘腻淫靡的巨大的水声。两人都沉浸在镜子的倒影内，崔然竣眯起眼睛，他瞧见自己在镜子里那副媚态，感官变得更刺激。  
休宁凯从后将手指伸入他湿润炎热的口腔里，阻止他出声。崔然竣柔软的舌头主动舔舐起手指，发出吮吸的啧啧水声。  
被同时堵上前后的快感，让崔然竣露出一副放浪的表情。欲求不满的嘴巴不管怎样用爱情去填塞，总是不光彩地暴露出渴望。堕落又享乐。彻头彻尾的骚货。  
休宁凯将性器停留在最深处，抬高崔然竣的臀部。  
  
剧烈的颠簸，随着地板一震，飞机落地。滑轮擦过地面发出阵阵轰鸣声。崔然竣咬住嘴里的手指，呜咽着收紧了后穴，前端颤抖地射了出来。  
  
  
  
  
他们在日本的演出反响十分剧烈。  
迅速占据了电视和杂志的封面。日本的歌迷热情至极，无论他们到了哪里都会被围堵得水泄不通。行程期间乐队被邀请去各种各样的采访和拍摄节目。除了基本的提问，少不了花边新闻，还不少对乐队成员关系的猜测。  
  
但他们不在意这些。不在乎人们给他们贴上的标签，像是把骰子丢上赌桌，只需要观察它们转动。  
  
茶几上散乱地铺了好几张稿纸。电话清脆铃声响起。  
正坐在沙发上写歌的休宁凯接起了电话，是在美国的公司制片人打来的。  
  
“很不错，就像你说的，日本确实非常疯狂。”休宁凯将铅笔随意的置于桌面。将手肘靠在沙发的扶边。  
说着，视线越过门厅，看向另一个房间。  
  
崔然竣正站在另一边的长桌上演练，身穿着合体的紧身情趣内衣、正将话筒线缠绕在大腿上。  
  
“明白了，我们还有好多活要做。”   
休宁凯一边回答，起身缓缓穿过门厅来到崔然竣跟前。正打量着崔然竣的穿着。  
  
情趣内衣紧裹他完美的身材、细肩带挂在圆润形状矫好的肩头。到胸部以上长度的紧身胸衣，在腹部处收紧。白绸的质地，胸口上端有精致黑色的蕾丝点缀。黑色的丝带交叉固定。两根吊袜带由内裤的最上端延出，纯黑的网格的丝袜。内裤边是波浪状装饰的花边。一副比例绝佳的长腿，粗跟的高跟鞋。  
  
“你穿的是什么？“挂掉电话后，休宁凯问他。  
“我要穿着它。“  
“去哪？脱衣舞俱乐部吗。“黑色很衬崔然竣雪白的颈项，休宁凯视线停留在他的锁骨，浓密的睫毛低垂，“你会给我们带来很大麻烦的，比如说被捕。“  
  
“不性感吗。你觉得呢？“  
  
休宁凯伸出一根涂了黑色甲油的手指，勾了勾崔然竣大腿上的吊带。因弹力啪嗒一声弹回大腿皮肤上。他再次抬头与崔然竣的视线对上，“基本上已经做好上镜准备了，只缺一个色情艺名“，挑逗地微笑。  
  
崔然竣也对着他笑了，甜得像是蜜糖一样。“摇滚明星都这么穿。”他回答。  
  
巡演期间崔然竣就开始蓄起了长发，精心修剪过的，发尾稍长的金色发丝散乱地搭在肩头，休宁凯用手指将他的发尾，卷成一个小圈。  
  
不得体。不过，他喜欢。怎会不喜欢？简直是沉迷。  
  
性感的衣服，穿在他的身上。面前的这张笑脸。他对人总露出一种十分迷人的微笑，好像毛皮似的绵软柔和地眯起眼睛，蛊人的笑容。整个脸庞闪现出一种梦幻一般的甜蜜光彩。  
  
他桀骜不驯、个性张扬，如此生动。  
休宁凯爱那个最真实的崔然竣，爱他的狂野不羁，也爱他天真快乐张扬的样子，爱他在舞台上旁若无人地脱下衣物的样子，爱他在录音室里摔摔打打咒骂着虚伪和荒唐，也无论是情热的时候甚至也爱他颓唐的样子，徙倚在自己怀里时的样子。  
  
  
  
  
五光十色的灯光，空气中的尘埃都清晰可见。  
  
他夸张的眼妆和服装。长发用发胶发型。光泽感漆面的电吉他，连接着纯黑沉稳的音箱。  
  
双手抓住立式话筒，一指指向舞台之外。  
肾上腺素急速上升，灯光打在他身上，已经准备好引爆全场。  
  
  
  
  
End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
后记：  
感谢阅读！可能发现这个5和现实中的他不大一样。  
我觉得休宁凯很有潜力，性张力。他身上也有那种果断勇敢的一面，所以联想了一个在平行时空发展不一样的他。可能不像其他写几篇文里那样温柔，细腻，天真。（我承认这些都是他的一部分，也觉得很可爱）  
这个故事的5更加成熟的版本，有时候给人感觉有点缺乏人情味，冷静一点，总的感觉也比较男。表面看起来，安静又内敛的程度加重了一分。  
这个版本的他源头是来自现实中，他对1那种与众不同的态度，5看向1的眼神，对他做的动作，都让我感受到了一个不一样的休宁凯。他不同的一面，新的一面。不知道大家对此是怎么想的。  
不知道他以后会怎么样呢？其实很期待。  
  
所以往帅气了写，尝试和之前写过的不同的5。  
  
1也是，这个故事里他身上有碧池(婊)的特质。  
他有一点点疯狂，有一点点堕落，还有点反叛、野性，这都是摇滚自带的气质。1甚至有拉着5一块堕落坠入到享乐世界的感觉。因为他们是alpha和omega，待在一块会做的事情自然就是做爱。对着和5的一次次欢爱，他肯定也发生了一点变化，类似于被操开了这种意思（意会），从生涩到熟练自然。  
  
故事里他是主唱，乐队中最聚焦的地方。他是一个表演者，他需要全身心投入到艺术表现中，展露自己的身体，自己的歌喉，自己的全部。几乎是全部暴露在观众的面前。所以他要放得开，他要大胆，要开放。他也要具有诱惑力，要性感。（这甚至是他天生就自带的东西。）  
他要有把人一眼就吸引住的魔力。（想到好莱坞荧幕上的金发女明星）光有金发和脸蛋是不够的，他要与众不同，他要出类拔萃，独一无二和不可替代。就像现实中的他那样宝贵。美丽，而且非常强大。我一开始就是这样被他所吸引的。  
  
553预告片里响起电吉他的声音，还有他那头长发，我就知道他很摇滚。他穿中性的衣服，还有女性化的衣服，表现出来自然从容，都让我想到上个世纪华丽摇滚的样子。他说自己也喜欢夸张和色彩鲜亮的衣服，不拘泥于性别的态度。真的很有很摇滚精神。（想到Queens乐队和David Bowie）  
  
文中51，两个人性格是有点相反的，一个相对沉稳一点（聪明的黑发家伙），一个洒脱一点（金发的单纯笨蛋）。  
但是他们在一块的时候，也可以疯到一块去的那种感觉。一起做疯狂的事，做着想做的事，热爱一样的音乐，成为彼此的一部分。  
天造地设的一对。  
不管是在乐队和同事的视角，还是爱人的角度，是一个完美又稳定的组合。  
他们互相引导和照顾着对方。  
  
  
总之这些。  
ooc都怪我！！！51真是有神奇的魔力！  
  
by Cherrie bomb

（灵感参考：《逃亡乐队》、《爆裂鼓手》、《波西米亚狂想曲》、《天鹅绒金矿》、《洛丽塔》）


End file.
